The present invention relates to a burner for use in gas fireplaces, which has an overlying plate that provides efficient burning and decorative effects.
Burners in gas fireplaces generally are used in connection with artificial logs to provide a realistic glowing ember effect. The positioning of the burner tube will not only affect the flame appearance, but also can affect the amount of carbon monoxide that may be produced because of inefficient combustion.
Some manufacturers have positioned loose particle materials, such as mineral wool, around the burner ports to get a glowing effect, but this method also tends to increase carbon monoxide emissions or concentration in the burning gasses. The loose particle material used is generally small particle size, which causes it to fall into burner ports over a period of time. This results in reduced burner output. The loose material used is also very difficult to move around if adjustments need to be made on the burner. Also loose material needs to be replaced from time to time because of deterioration.